


Feel the Electricity

by Dustbunny3



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: Corny, Drabble, F/F, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Stormer is electric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100's drabbletag for the prompt "electric" and never got around to cross-posting. Decided I may as well for Femslash February :D

Being with Stormer is a lot like being electrocuted, if being electrocuted could be a good thing. She takes Kimber's hand and affection buzzes beneath the skin of Kimber's palm, crackles under her fingernails; she smiles and it intensifies, coursing through her entire body in waves.

Then Stormer puts a hand to Kimber's cheek, leans up on the balls of her feet to meet Kimber in a kiss. It sings through Kimber's every nerve from head to toe and the lights may as well go out for all that Kimber can see beyond the sparks going off behind her eyes.


End file.
